How to Carry On
by cdkobasiuk
Summary: This is a dose of reality fic about how Chichi learns to live without Goku after he is killed by Cell. It will get A/U in later Chapters.
1. Prologue Afternoon 5 Years After the Ce...

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. I just like to watch it and dream about it.  
  
How to Carry On  
  
By Catherine D. Kobasiuk  
  
Prologue: 5 Years after the Cell Games  
  
Swish, scrub, scrub, swish, scrub, and scrub. The soap and water swirled on the hard wood floor of the little kitchen. Chichi moved the bucket with a big slosh and continued washing the floor. She was almost blinded to the foaming eddies around her hands by her tears which fell uncounted and were lost into the soapy water.  
  
~Cleaning, cooking and cleaning are all I'm good for. ..And I can't even get that right. ~, She thought.  
  
She sniffed back the snot and wiped her eyes on the shoulder of her dress.  
  
~I'm going to spend the rest of my life alone, cleaning a house no one wants to come home to. ~  
  
Chichi stopped scrubbing. The silent sobs causing her to lean forward on both hands and tremble. She wanted to stop crying. She felt as if she would cry forever.  
  
Suddenly she heard voices outside. ~Oh no, not now, please stay out side. Go away! ~  
  
The kitchen door swung open and in bounded 4-year-old Goten. "Hi, Mom!" he shouted as he ran through the room. Turning to shout over his shoulder, "thanks for taking me home Vegeta-san." He then ran upstairs to his room.  
  
Chichi was still on her knees, head hanging low, face hidden by her hair.  
  
"Hn. Brats." Was all Vegeta said standing in his habitual pose, arms crossed over his chest. Entering the room behind Goten and Vegeta were Goten's brother Gohan and Gohan's teacher Piccolo. Gohan had spent the afternoon with Piccolo and Goten had been over at Capsule Corp. playing with Trunks, Vegeta's 5-year-old son.  
  
"Ya , hi Mom." Smiled Gohan. When Chichi didn't respond he knit his brows and looked at Piccolo and Vegeta. "Um, thanks for bringing Goten home Vegeta." The 15 year old said trying to fill in the unusual silence from his mother. Something was wrong.  
  
Piccolo and Vegeta were aware of the tension too. Vegeta caught the scent of tears. ~Now what the hell is going on with that woman? ~ He could see her tremble but then she stood up, not looking at any of them.  
  
"Do you need any help with that Mom? "  
  
"Dinner is going to be late tonight Gohan." She said simply. ~I don't want to do this. Not now, not with an audience. ~ The Woman stood there feeling the explosion building deep inside, at a loss at how to stop it.  
  
" Where's Yamcha? Did he run to the market or something?" Gohan tried cutting through his uncertainty with questions.  
  
Chichi mumbled almost unintelligibly," Excuse me." Then she bolted. She ran up the stairs. She ran into her bedroom. She shut the door with an audible bang. Chichi threw herself on the bed. Burying her face in the pillows she sobbed. The sobs shook her body causing the bed to tremble. Chichi cried so hard she could feel her stomach turning and the nausea rise. Even while Chichi cried she couldn't keep from thinking.  
  
~Kamisama, how did I come to this? When did I become so warped and wicked? Five years without Goku and my life is turning to trash. Oh Kami! What kind of mother am I?! Where did I go wrong? ~  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 1 2 Weeks After the Cell games

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. I just like to watch it and dream about it.  
  
How to Carry On  
  
By Catherine D. Kobasiuk  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: 2 weeks after the Cell Games  
  
  
  
Knock, knock.  
  
Chichi looked up from her cooking. 'Now who could that be? Krillan was here already today and Dad said he wouldn't be by today.' She wondered as she wiped off her hands and went to the door.  
  
Opening the door she found Yamcha standing on the stoop, he was biting his lip and fiddling with his shirt buttons. Chichi was surprised. She had gotten calls from all of Gokus friends in the last 2 weeks since the Cell Games but the only one that had come by to see her and Gohan had been Krillan.  
  
"Hello Chichi." Said Yamcha.  
  
"Why, hello, Yamcha. Won't you come in?" she replied.  
  
"Thanks." He answered stepping into the kitchen. " Um, is Gohan around? Um, if he's studying don't bother him....um...I just came by to see if you guys needed anything."  
  
Chichi watched as Yamcha stammered trying to make him self clear. She watched as his eyes darted around the kitchen and kept looking at the door to the room where she and Yamcha had cared for Goku during his illness before the Cell Games.  
  
'Oh, dear, he hasn't been here since he helped me take care of Goku. The memories must be rushing him right now.' She realized.  
  
"Gohan is studying but I could use a little company Yamcha, why don't you sit down and have a cup of tea with me. When Gohan is ready for a break he'll come looking for some food and you can have lunch with us." Smiled the young widow.  
  
"uh, sure, thanks Chichi." And Yamcha sat down at the kitchen table. Chichi poured some tea and asked him about work. He chatted with her about baseball and the upcoming season for a little while when suddenly, "Yamcha! When did you get here?" Shouted Gohan as he entered the kitchen.  
  
"Gee, Gohan, you must have been really studying hard if you didn't feel my ki when I came around." laughed Yamcha.  
  
"I was doing my calculus, it takes a lot of concentration." Blushed Gohan.  
  
"That's my little scholar." Gushed Chichi as she set the table and laid out a great deal of food for three people. They ate happily together with Gohan grilling Yamcha on his job and asking after Puar. When they were thru Gohan excused himself to go back to his studies.  
  
Yamcha stood up and started helping Chichi with the dishes. " Gee, You and Gohan seem to be doing really well Chichi." Then he bit his lip, as if he wished he hadn't said that.  
  
"We get our moments, I know Gohan keeps it well hidden most of the time, trying to be brave for me, but he misses his father." She said.  
  
"And you?" Asked Yamcha.  
  
"Well, I try to keep my composure during the day, but at night when I'm alone.well, it's not wrong to miss your husband is it?" she ended in whisper.  
  
"No it's not." Agreed Yamcha. " I hope I haven't made things difficult for you two, I really just wanted to stop by and see if there was anything I could do.ya know?"  
  
"Oh Yamcha, actually, Krillan has been a round a bunch in the last 2 weeks but.....he's a good friend and all but.." Chichi faded.  
  
"Well, he is Goku's best friend,... was Goku's best friend. Why? What about Krillan?" Yamcha looked confused by Chichi's statement.  
  
"Well every time he comes around he ends up crying, which gets me crying and Gohan too." She admitted." I don't think it helps us too much."  
  
" I can't blame Krillan Chichi, I've been kind of locked in my house the last two weeks, hiding." He said as he handed the clean dishes to Chichi so she could put them in the cabinet.  
  
"Hiding from what?" She said in surprise.  
  
"I wasn't hiding from anything. I was just hiding away while I cried it out too." Yamcha said ever so quietly. "Well, that isn't totally true, I was trying to hide from my guilt, but it didn't work much."  
  
"What do you have to be guilty about Yamcha?"  
  
"Come on Chichi, look at all of this, Goku had a wife, a son, a family and he died. I haven't got squat and I'm still here. Doesn't that seem wrong to you?"  
  
"STOP! Right now. Anyone dying because of Cell was wrong. It wouldn't have been any better if you or someone else had died. We both know that Goku wanted it this way. He was thinking of the future, for all of us. Besides if you had died you wouldn't have the chance to have a wife and a family at all. That would be totally unfair too." Chichi finished her speech with her hands on her hips and an angry look on her face.  
  
Yamcha just stood there with his head hung; she could see his jaw working to swallow back the tears. "I'm sorry." He whispered. " I knew I would do something wrong if I came by."  
  
Chichi sighed. "Nonsense, You came by to see if I or Gohan needed any help right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Well, I was going to send Gohan to the market this afternoon, to get him out of the house for a little while. But I can send you instead, if you don't mind." She reached out and put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
Yamcha brightened. "Oh, I don't mind at all Chichi! Just give me a list of what you need."  
  
" I wrote it up already, for Gohan. Then when you get back Gohan will be due for a break and maybe you can work out with him a little. He gets up early to do his chores around the house and then studies most of the day. He hasn't been getting enough exercise the last two weeks though. I think it is affecting his sleep."  
  
"Great! I'd love it." Grinned Yamcha.  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 2 2 Months After the Cell Games

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. I just like to watch it and dream about it.  
  
How to Carry On  
  
By Catherine D. Kobasiuk  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: 2 Months after the Cell Games  
  
"Oh Wow, Chichi. That is such great news." Beamed Yamcha. " I was hoping it was something like that when you kept getting sick and were feeling so tired all the time."  
  
Chichi blushed. " I was sort of hoping too, but I didn't want to jinx myself by saying it out loud too soon."  
  
"I bet Gohan is so excited that he is going to be a big brother!" Yamcha laughed.  
  
"Yes, he was so thrilled he wanted to be the one to tell my father, and then he ran off, so I can only guess that he went to tell Piccolo too. " The raven-haired woman grinned and shook her head.  
  
Yamcha and Chichi were standing side by side at the kitchen counter cleaning fish. Yamcha cut off the heads and tails then Chichi would gut them, scale them and put some finishing touches on them before putting them in a large barrel.  
  
"Thanks for picking up my stuff from the grocer for me today, Yamcha."  
  
"It was no problem, though Ichiba-san* wouldn't take any money for the stuff. What was that about?" Asked Yamcha looking at Chichi.  
  
Chichi shrugged. "Oh, it's just that he still owes me for some stuff I sent to him a couple of months ago. Which is good because I'm tired of you running errands for me and always spending your money." Chichi placed a couple more fish in the barrel. "You've been doing that for awhile now and it has to stop."  
  
Yamcha looked at her in surprise and then blushed and laughed nervously. " Um.well, it's just that I figured that things would be tight without Goku so .well, um.don't be mad Chichi, I didn't man to insult you or anything."  
  
Chichi grinned. " Relax Yamcha, I'm not mad. It's just that it isn't really necessary. Not yet anyway. Now don't think badly of me but without Goku to feed our bills have gone way down. And in a way Goku is still supporting us."  
  
They had finished cleaning the fish. Chichi pulled out a big pot from under the table and began putting the cleaned fish into the brine solution in the pot. Then she put a large heavy plate on top to keep the fish submerged.  
  
"There, now that has to soak for an hour and while that is soaking we'll boil the pickling solution which I made up earlier." She informed Yamcha while she rinsed the salt off her hands in the sink. "I'll pack the jars if you slice the onions Yamcha."  
  
"Sure, but can I ask now what we are doing?" Yamcha had come in from picking up Chichi's supplies and had seen her just beginning to clean a large pile of fish. So he had just started helping, not knowing what she was up to.  
  
Chichi laughed. " Of course, I, or should I say we, are pickling fish. Gohan caught them all this morning for me. We have a little time to kill while the fish soak; all the jars are already sterilized. How about a glass of barley tea?"**  
  
"That sounds good. Cleaning fish is thirsty work."Yamcha agreed. " Not to be nosey or anything Chichi but I never did figure how Goku supported himself and his family. How is it that he still is after being gone 2 months?"  
  
Chichi stirred the pot of pickling solution on the stove while sipping her glass of barley tea. Yamcha took a long draught of his tea.  
  
"Well to explain it simply," began Chichi, " we are kind of like homesteaders. Goku might not have been the kind of man to hold down nine to five job but he did have skills and I figured out how we could make a living off of them." Chichi came over to the table and sat down.  
  
"Goku could fish. Sure he ate a lot of what he caught but the truth is he couldn't eat it all and it would get boring if he did, so I started pickling, salting and smoking the extra fish so I could sell or trade it for things we needed. The same with any other animals he would catch. I got so good at planning ahead and I made enough contacts that I even sold a lot of fresh fish and meat to certain people at certain times of the year. I would just tell Goku what we needed and off he went and got it." She took another drink of her tea.  
  
"Gee, Goku supported you all by fishing and hunting? That's incredible."  
  
" He did more than just fish and hunt. He liked to chop wood too. He supplied us and quite a few local families and businesses with firewood for years. I would trade and barter with the wood too. And that's not all Goku did. When he trained under Master Roshi as a boy he learned about farming and construction work too. So in the spring he would help the local farmers till their fields and we would get a share of the crops. During other times of the year he would go and find construction jobs. He knew a few general contractors and municipal managers and they would contact him if anything he could do came up." Chichi paused in her bragging to take another drink. Then she got up and checked on the pot on the stove and the one on the floor.  
  
Yamcha watched Chichi as she got out some onions and gave them to him with a cutting board and a knife. "Boy, I never imagined that Goku could be so industrious."  
  
"You couldn't call Goku lazy, that is for sure. He always managed to get along fine when he was a kid and alone. I just had to show him how to broaden his sights a little so we could live a little more comfortably than like wild animals in the jungle."  
  
Chichi shut off the stove and pulled the fish out of the pot so that they could drain. Then she set a new pot on the stove with cold water in it. She proceeded to pack the fish into the jars. "Could you take out about one third of the pickling solution and cut it in half with water Yamcha?"  
  
"Sure Chichi." Yamcha did as she asked. " Now what?"  
  
" Pour that solution into the jars I have packed with fish and I will put them in the pot to boil for twenty minutes"  
  
When they had finished that step and the jars were boiling away they sat down again.  
  
"Well, I'm glad that you and Gohan and the Baby aren't about to starve to death, Chichi." Remarked Yamcha as he poured more barley tea into his and Chichi's glasses.  
  
"Yes, right now things are still going well and Gohan knows how to get the things that Goku could get. But I will not allow him to get a job." She said with emphasis." Getting some exercise fishing, hunting and chopping wood is just fine, but that is all I will allow. I'll just have to keep an eye on my finances more now." Chichi sighed. " It is the intangible things that I worry about. "  
  
"Like what?" Asked Yamcha.  
  
Chichi stared at the floor. "Well, I worry about Gohan growing up too fast. I worry that I won't be able to give him or the baby what they need, time wise. I worry about this new baby growing up without a father at all." Chichi looked up at Yamcha. He was listening to her every word. " I worry if I get sick who will take care of my children."  
  
Yamcha nodded, and then he blew out a breath. " Those are all really good things to worry about Chichi. Now I don't want to make light of those things but I don't think you have to worry all that much." He took another drink. " Goku had friends, Gohan still has friends and you have friends that can help. There is nothing anyone can do about the baby not having a father but I can guarantee that that kid will have a lot of support from a lot of people. Just remember that it isn't wrong to ask for help. I know everybody would be glad to help if they knew what you needed and when."  
  
"In other words don't let my pride sabotage my efforts as a mother." Said Chichi.  
  
"Exactly, and I'll keep reminding you of that." Yamcha smiled at the woman across the table from him and took another drink. Chichi smiled back.  
  
  
  
"So how much more do we have to do to finish this pickling job?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
  
  
*ichiba = market.Mr. Market  
  
  
  
**Barley tea is an infusion tea made from pouring boiling water over the roasted barley. It is steeped until it is a dark brown color and then chilled. It has no caffeine. It does have a rich earthy and toasted aroma and flavor. It is popular in Japan. 


	4. Chapter 3 2 Weeks After Gotens Birth

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. I just like to watch it and dream about it.  
  
How to Carry On  
  
By Catherine D. Kobasiuk  
  
Chapter 3: 2 weeks after the Gotens birth  
  
Yamcha could hear the sound of the winter rain outside the cozy kitchen as he washed up the dishes from lunch. He splashed some dishwater onto the floor and frowned. ~ I'll have to mop that up. I probably should just clean all the floors while I'm at it. If they get any messier Chichi might decide to start cleaning them while I'm not around. ~  
  
The dark haired man finished washing the dishes and then began to dry them. Hearing a sound he looked at the outside door just as it opened up and admitted Gohan. The boy was wet but had a satisfied look on his face.  
  
"Wow is it raining out!" Gohan remarked with a grin." I 'm glad I didn't have to put too much wood in the wood shed. It's a good thing I chopped most of it yesterday and stored it away otherwise it would all have gotten wet."  
  
"Yep, and then it would take forever to dry up." Yamcha agreed while he dried the dishes.  
  
"So do you need any help with the dishes, Yamcha?" Gohan asked. He was taking off his wet shoes to put in the corner to dry.  
  
"Actually Gohan I'm almost done with the dishes. I was thinking that I would clean the floors and then run out to the market and get a few things that we need. Your mother made a list of the things she needed." Then the older man inquired," Do you need anything?"  
  
"No, I don't need anything, why don't I go to the market while you do the floors?" Gohan suggested. "Or would you prefer the reverse?"  
  
Yamcha grinned at his young friend." You haven't had much time for your studies in the last two weeks Gohan. I thought you might take the afternoon to hit the books. That way when your mother wakes up from her nap with the baby, you could show her what you have done. We know that would make her happy, right?"  
  
Gohan looked at Yamcha. He then smiled broadly and flew across the room to embrace his friend. "Gosh Yamcha, you've been so much help since the baby was born. I don't know what we would have done without you. "  
  
Yamcha smiled down at Gohan. " I'm not the only one to be helping out around here Gohan." Yamcha reminded him. " Your Grandfather has been here a lot and Krillan has been by and-"  
  
Gohan interrupted, "Don't be silly Yamcha, you know you have been doing the lion's share around here even before the baby was born. Sure I wanted to help Mom out but you were the one who seemed to know what she needed more than I did." Gohan pulled a face. "How do you do that anyway?"  
  
"Huh? I don't know.may be it's just life experience." Yamcha shrugged and separated himself from the hug.  
  
Gohan looked thoughtful for a moment. "Is that like battle experience? You don't know what to do in a fight until you've been in a fight? So to know what to do in life you have to have lived?" He asked.  
  
Yamcha laughed. "Could be. The only thing I have that you don't have Gohan is age, so that is my only explanation." He began getting the mop and bucket out of the cupboard so that he could start the floors. ~ If I'm lucky the rain will have stopped by the time I'm ready to go out shopping. ~ Yamcha thought.  
  
"Well, It doesn't change the fact that you have been so much help, Yamcha. Even when Mom went into labor, you took her to the hospital and you stayed with her when the baby was born. Heck, you helped Mom and me pick a name too. Goten.Goten.it is so great." Insisted the boy. " Thanks Yamcha"  
  
"No kiddo I should thank you." Yamcha shook his head. " I've just been around, you did the big job nine months ago" He was filling the bucket with water so he almost missed Gohan's reaction to that last remark.  
  
"I.." Gohan faltered. His happy smile quickly turned to a painful frown.  
  
~Nuts, I shouldn't have mentioned that. ~ Thought Yamcha " Hey , how about."  
  
"It's ok Yamcha." Gohan interrupted again. He took a deep breath. "I shouldn't do that every time someone brings up Cell, I guess I did the best I could at the time. Piccolo says it is wasted energy to worry about thing you can't change."  
  
Yamcha shut off the water. "Maybe he doesn't but the rest of us do it. It really hasn't been that long. Maybe in time it won't hurt so bad, you know?" Yamcha went back over to Gohan and put both his hands on his shoulders.  
  
Gohan slipped his arms around the older mans waist and hugged him again." Thanks." He said.  
  
The phone took that opportunity to ring.  
  
"I'll get the phone, you start studying, ok, Gohan? Yamcha suggested as he walked over and picked up the phone.  
  
"Moshi, Moshi, Son residence."  
  
TBC  
  
ME: I've never written an authors note but here I go.  
  
To all my reviewers: Thanks for the encouragement. I need it.  
  
Bucky: You're my hero girl. Thanks for seeing what I picture. (ps. Give me more Vegeta)  
  
Crash: Hey, I know how to use spell check and grammar check. No really thanks for the kudos. I didn't mean to make Yamcha sound like a waste; it was just his frame of mind at the time.  
  
Jade: Yes. I know how to can and preserve and pickle. I have never pickled fish myself though, so I used one of my cookbooks for a reference.  
  
ME: Hopefully the next chapter won't take to long, though my hubby is installing a new hard drive for me this week so I can't make any promises 


	5. Chapter 4 2 Years After Gotens Birth

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. I just like to watch it and dream about it.  
  
A/N: Sorry this one took so long. Life was a little hectic around here. I will not blame my characters because mine all do what I tell them too and they like it. I am the ultimate control freak.   
  
Thanks to all my reviewers. I know that there isn't much action, but this is a story about life and I wanted it to move at a pace I see as real. cdk  
  
  
2 Years After the Gotens births  
  
The din of voices could be heard coming from outside. Sunshine streamed into the kitchen illuminating the table and counter tops full of serving trays and dirty pots and pans. Yamcha bent over to remove 2 large roasts from the oven. The outside door flew open. " Yamcha!" Chichi called as she and Bulma came in the door.  
  
"Ya, Chichi?" Yamcha grunted a reply as he lifted the two very large roasts out of the oven and placed them on top of the stove.  
  
"Oh, do you need any help with that?" Asked Chichi.  
"Let me put them on platters and you can bring one out to the table. I'll bring the other out." Yamcha said as he wiped his forehead on the back of his arm.  
  
" Can I help with anything?" Asked Bulma.  
  
" Sure let me get Chichi going here and then I have some stuff you can carry out Bulma." Replied Yamcha.  
  
Yamcha quickly placed one roast on a platter and handed it to Chichi. " Careful now." He said as he opened up the door for her. He shut the door behind Chichi and went over to the refrigerator. He began pulling out chilled salads and condiments to put on a tray for Bulma to take outside to where he and Chichi had set up the tables for the party. They were really lucky that the weather was being so warm and dry. It meant that they didn't have to have Goten's Second Birthday Party in the house like they had had his first. The Son's house was a little tight when all their friends came to visit.  
  
" Before I forget Yamcha, I wanted to thank you again for giving me ideas on what to get Goten for his birthday. I didn't want to rely totally on Trunks' judgment when buying a gift." Bulma laughed. " Though don't tell him I said that."  
  
Yamcha nodded. "I figured you'd need a second opinion. Trunks might think he is 13 but he is still only 3."  
  
Yamcha finished putting the stuff on the tray for Bulma." Here ya go Bulma, just ask Chichi where to put it." Yamcha smiled as he handed the heavily laden tray to his former girlfriend.  
  
Just as Bulma turned around to head for the door it swung open again. "Where the Hell is the Food!" Shouted Vegeta.  
  
"It is almost all out Vegeta, and hold that door for me!" Bulma barked in reply.  
  
Yamcha laughed as he went back to the last roast still in the pan on the stove.  
  
"Humph! You make a better scullery maid than fighter." Vegeta remarked with a smirk.  
  
Yamcha placed the roast on a platter then looked up at the Saiyian Prince and grinned. "Maybe I do Vegeta, so tell me how the food is after you eat most of it, OK?" Yamcha teased.  
" Oh and hold the door open for me too would you."  
  
With that Krillan burst into the kitchen." Is everything ok here?" he asked.  
  
" Ya, I'm the scullery maid and Vegeta is the door man. We're doing fine." Yamcha smiled widely.  
  
Krillan chuckled. " You've got guts, Yamcha."  
  
"Will you two idiots shut up and get outside! I'm hungry!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
"OK, OK, here we go!" Yamcha led the way out the door.  
  
:: A little more than an hour later.::  
  
SMASH!!!  
  
"Whoa Krillan! Don't break all the dishes." Gasped Yamcha.  
  
" Sorry, I thought the counter was closer." Apologized the former monk.  
  
" I should have asked 18 to help me. She would be more precise at least." Snickered Yamcha. He was pouring coffee into a carafe and putting it on a tray with a carafe of tea and one of milk.  
  
"Hey!" protested Krillan. " Um, you don't think it was a bad idea for me to bring her today? Do You?" The shorter man nervously washed his hands off in the sink and dried them.  
  
"Nah, not at all." Yamcha reassured." The only person who is actually threatened is Vegeta and who cares what he thinks, right?" He wiped off the outside of the carafe.  
  
" Thanks, Yamcha." Krillan smiled. " What should I take outside?"  
  
"Take out the tray with the cups and DON"T drop them." The taller man pointed to a large tray of teacups and glasses.  
  
"HEY!" Krillan protested again. He gingerly lifted the tray and tested it for balance.  
  
The kitchen door opened. The Ox King came in and held the door open so that Krillan could get outside. "Yamcha, Chichi wants to know what she should do." He asked  
  
" Tell her to just round up Goten and get him ready for his cake. You can take out the coffee, tea and milk tray. I'll be right out with the cake." Yamcha told him.  
  
"Alright." The very large man said. He then lifted up the large tray with the carafes of beverages and exited through the door Yamcha was holding open for him.  
  
Humming to himself Yamcha took out the cake that Chichi had made for Goten's Second Birthday. It was 4 layers and quite large. She had drawn all his favorite things in icing on the top. She had then written 'Happy Second Birthday Goten' around the side.   
  
Yamcha took out the candles and placed 3 on the top, making sure not to mar the pictures, which had been created so lovingly on top. He was just about to light them and exit the kitchen when he stopped. Gazing down at the cake his vision blurred. Time stood still as images of Goku played thru Yamcha's mind. Unnoticed by Yamcha, Master Roshi entered the kitchen. The elderly man stood and watched his old student for a while.  
  
Roshi finally spoke. "Uh son, don't ruin all of Chichi's hard work by crying on the cake."   
  
Yamcha's head shot up. "Nani?" He looked at Master Roshi who held his gaze for a moment before he spoke.  
  
" You did the same thing last year on Goten's first birthday." The old Master reminded him.  
  
Yamcha blinked and swallowed back the tears in his eyes. " Ya, I did, didn't I." Yamcha took a deep breath and using a little spark of his Ki lit the candles. " I'm ok now."  
  
Master Roshi smiled and nodded. He then held the door for Yamcha and followed him out of the kitchen.  
  
  
::Much later that night::  
  
"Oh boy, I think he is finally asleep." Sighed Gohan as he walked into the kitchen. " I didn't think Goten would ever calm down. What can I do to help?"   
  
He looked around the kitchen, which still had dishes, which need to be cleaned. Yamcha and Chichi were standing by the sink washing and drying pots and pans.  
  
"Actually sweetie, there isn't much left to do so why don't you go to bed yourself." Chichi replied.  
  
"Are you sure Mom? I feel bad leaving everything for you and Yamcha to do." Gohan looked skeptical.  
  
"Your mothers right Gohan, it is just a matter of washing and drying now and putting things in the cupboards." Yamcha smiled at the youth.  
  
"I'll put things away then while Mom washes and you dry Yamcha." Gohan insisted. "You've already done so much today."  
  
"So what was the verdict?" Asked Yamcha as he handed Gohan a freshly dried pot. " Did Goten have a good birthday?"  
  
"Yes, he kept saying how much fun he had and how great his gifts were and how good the food was and all the things he did with Trunks. Gohan placed the pot in one of the cupboards and turned around for another.  
  
"I am so glad" Chichi said. "Though now that everyone is gone I'd like to thank you again for all your help Yamcha."   
  
Then Chichi grinned. " And especially for the overly extravagant gift or should I say gifts you gave Goten."  
  
Chichi shook her head and continued washing the dishes."Really, I lost count of how many packages had your name on them. I would bet that a few without tags were from you too Yamcha."  
  
Yamcha blushed. ' Um, well, I like shopping for little boys toys and I put my name on all my gifts so the unlabelled ones must have come from someone else."  
  
"Hm, Really?" Chichi paused in washing to look at Yamcha questioning.  
  
"YES. I labeled all my gifts." Yamcha insisted.  
  
Chichi went back to the dishes. " Well then I wonder who else went overboard then?" Chichi pondered.  
  
The remainder of the dishes and pots were cleaned and put away while Chichi, Yamcha and Gohan talked about the day's events.   
  
"Alright Gohan, time for you to get some rest. Your brother will have you up at the crack of dawn tomorrow." Chichi bent over and kissed her first born good night.  
  
"Ya good night champ." Yamcha said from his seat in the kitchen. He reached out and drew Gohan into a hug.  
  
" Good night Mom you too Yamcha. " Gohan yawned on his way to his bedroom.  
  
Quite settled like a blanket upon the kitchen and the little house. Chichi sighed and sank into a chair next to Yamcha.  
  
"Kami, I'm tired. Are you staying Yamcha?" She asked.  
  
"It is kind of late, if you don't mind I'll take a space in the living room like I usually do." Yamcha yawned and stretched.  
  
Chichi chuckled. " I never mind you know that Yamcha. " The young widow looked up into her friends face and smiled. " What would I do without you, huh?"  
  
Yamcha stood up blushing. " You'd do just fine without me Chichi, don't kid yourself."  
  
Chichi stood also. " We'd probably get by, but it would be harder and not so much fun." She reached around and embraced Yamcha.  
  
Yamcha froze.   
  
"Thanks for being there for us and for being my friend too Yamcha." Chichi said as she hugged him tight. " I put clean linens in the living room closet with your sleeping mat, sleep tight." She instructed as she released a very still Yamcha from her hug. " Could you shut off the kitchen light when you are ready? " She requested as she left the kitchen.  
  
" Uh, ya thanks and you too Chichi" Yamcha stammered.   
  
He looked around the now sparkling clean kitchen and blinked. "Oh, ya, shut off the light." He muttered to himself. Shaking his head at his own foolishness he shut the light and left the kitchen to retire to his mat in the living room.   
  
TBC 


	6. Chapter 5 Morning of the Prologue Five...

Hi everyone!!! Rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated. I just want to be dead. Sorry I took so long with this chapter but this Mommy job I have doesn't let me keep regular hours. Thanks to Secretsquirl for sporking me too.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. I just like to watch it and dream about it.  
  
How to Carry On  
  
By Catherine D. Kobasiuk  
  
  
  
One morning 5 years After the Cell Games  
  
"Hi Chichi, I'm back!"  
  
"Hello Yamcha. Did you get the rice?"  
  
"Sure did, and everything else on the list."  
  
"Great let me wipe my hands and I'll help you put it all away."  
  
Yamcha closed the kitchen door behind himself using his foot while he balanced 3 bags of groceries in his arms. He quickly made his way over to the table and put the packages down. Chichi put her towel down on the counter and immediately began emptying the bags out on to the table. Yamcha proceeded to take items off of the kitchen table and place them in the appropriate cabinets, taking care to put the very large bag of rice in it's special spot in one of the lower cabinets.  
  
"There. That went quickly." Said Chichi as she put the bags away in another cabinet. "Thanks again Yamcha."  
  
"No problem Chichi. Did you need help with anything else today?" The scarred warrior/ballplayer asked grinning.  
  
"Well, how about I make us some tea first and then you can help me pull some of Gohan's old clothes out of the attic?" Suggested the pretty woman as she took the already boiling kettle off of the stove. " I tried to get some things down yesterday but I think they are a little to heavy and bulky for me to move on my own."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Agreed Yamcha as he turned a chair around to sit on with his chin resting on the high back. "Oh, ya, before I forget I have the tickets and everything for opening day for you and Gohan and Goten to come and watch. They will be having the usual opening day party afterwards for the players and their families too." Enthused Yamcha.  
  
"So how have things been in Spring Training this year? Inquired Chichi as she poured the tea into cups.  
  
"They've been fine for me but everyone is worried about the team. We are having pitching issues. The owners traded our youngest pitcher from last year for a heavy hitter. But now the two older starting pitchers have turned up with arm injuries."  
  
" Oh dear" Chichi nodded. She let Yamcha continue on with his description of all the things going on with the Titans for the up coming season. Chichi actually enjoyed Yamcha's stories about the inner working of baseball. Including the technical aspects, the personalities and even the politics. She always felt comfortable letting him go on about his work, just like he always seemed comfortable listening to what she had to talk about. Which usually meant the boys, her father, her homemaking and local issues of concern.  
  
Comfortable. That's what it is. For the last 5 years since the Cell Games, since she lost Goku, Yamcha has been a comfort.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A little more than an hour later found Yamcha standing on a low ladder grunting and straining to pull a trunk out of the attic opening high in the kitchen wall.  
  
"Ratz! I think it must be hung up on something." Gasped Yamcha. " I was going to ask again if it was this black trunk for sure but even if it wasn't I'd have to move this out to get to anything else up here."  
  
Chichi stood at the foot of the ladder looking up anxiously. " Be careful Yamcha! I don't want you to hurt yourself!" She said as she held the ladder steady.  
  
"I'm more worried about wrecking the house or the trunk, Chichi." Yamcha laughed in reply. " OK, I'm gonna give it one big tug....right...NOW!"  
  
And with that the trunk moved but so did the ladder. Yamcha quickly levitated himself in the air as the ladder fell from beneath him. "Watch out Chichi!!" He shouted as he continued to yank on the trunk. The trunk having begun to move picked up pace so that Yamcha was almost surprised when it popped out of the attic door. He WAS surprised when he found the weight of the trunk dragging him straight down to the kitchen floor. The trunk landed with a loud crash on the floor followed by a loud thud and grunt as Yamcha landed on top of it.  
  
"OH NO! Yamcha, are you alright?" Cried Chichi, eyes wide and shocked. She dashed over to where he lay on top of the trunk.  
  
Yamcha rolled over onto his back."Holy Cow! Chichi! What do you have in this thing? It must weight as much as a tank!"  
  
Chichi shrugged. "Well, it's just some old clothes and books of Gohan's. I had Goku put it up there before the Cell games."  
  
"Before the Cell Games?! " Yamcha bolted upright. " You mean when Goku and Gohan were in permentant Super Saiyian form ?!" He stared at the lovely women in front of her like she had just grown another head.  
  
"Um, yes?" Chichi looked at Yamcha uncertainly.  
  
Yamcha started laughing. "Kami!" he gasped between guffaws. " You couldn't' tell me that you had me moving a trunk that an ascendant Super Saiyian had stored for you?!!!" He barely got the words out he was laughing so hard. " You were trying to kill me! Weren't you?" His laughter only got louder and harder.  
  
Chichi blushed and grinned. "I'm sorry Yamcha. I didn't think about it."  
  
Yamcha grabbed her hand and dragged her onto the trunk beside him as he continued to belly laugh. Chichi began to laugh too. " Oh, that was so bad of me, we could have been hurt!" This thought sobered Chichi up and she touched Yamcha on the shoulder. "I'm sorry Yamcha." She said sincerely looking him in the eyes.  
  
Yamcha quieted down. "That's ok Chichi. We're ok, but I'm not guaranteeing anything about the trunk or the floor." The attractive man who sat next to her smiled into her face.  
  
The world seemed to shrink. Chichi felt so good. A feeling of warm connectedness washed over her. Yamcha's smile seemed to bloom inside of her. He was so warm, so comfortable, and so happy. She felt she was being drawn to that warmth and joy like a moth to a flame. Chichi was hardly aware that she was leaning in close to Yamcha. Her eyes were so fixated on his smile that she didn't see the flicker in his eyes as she leaned all the way over and kissed him. The kiss was gentle, soft and warm. The warmth shivered like a spark that was about to burst into a blaze. Chichi wanted to draw all of that softness and gentleness into herself. Just as she was about to reach out and take a hold of Yamcha the kiss was severed.  
  
Yamcha had leaned so far back, in an attempt to get away from Chichi; he had fallen off of the trunk. He sat there for a moment staring at the woman he had know for so very long, his eyes wide with shock. Chichi blinked. Her thoughts were frozen by the sudden removal of the warmth and joy. "Yamcha?---" She started to speak.  
  
The sound of her voice broke the spell that had kept Yamcha still and silent on the floor. He jumped up and before he even had another breath he bolted out of the kitchen door. He didn't bother uncapsulizing his car; he just dove into the air and flew away.  
  
Chichi followed Yamcha to the kitchen door and watched all that warmth and comfort and joy fly away without looking back. She turned around and let her gaze fall upon the kitchen, the empty, lonely kitchen. That is when it struck her. "Oh, Kami." She whispered touching her fingers to her lips." What have I done?"  
  
TBC 


	7. Chapter 6 Later that day Five years afte...

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. I just like to watch it and dream about it.  
  
Authors Note: This is for all my kind reviewers. I know it has been a while but I haven't given up yet. The next chapter is gonna be a pain though. Hope you all enjoy it.  
  
How to Carry On.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Just five minutes ago Goten, Gohan, Vegeta and Piccolo had entered the Son's house to find Chichi scrubbing the floor. It was quickly evident that something was not right with Goten and Gohan's mother. Her lack of greeting to the men and boys notwithstanding it was her announcement that dinner would be late which made it clear that all was not well. Then Chichi removed all doubt by bursting into tears and running from the kitchen.  
  
Gohan turned to look at Piccolo and Vegeta in shock." Something is wrong with Mom I'd better go see what I can do." Gohan quickly exited the kitchen after his mother.  
  
Vegeta turned and walked to the door. His hand had just started to turn the doorknob when Piccolo's head shot around and he demanded, "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"I'm leaving of course, this has nothing to do with me." Responded the Saiyian Prince.  
  
Piccolos face went hard as stone and he strode over to the door where Vegeta stood. "The hell you are. Something is wrong with Gohan's mother and we are not leaving Gohan to handle it alone. He might need an adult around, so we will wait to make sure everything settles down."  
  
Vegeta pulled a face." The boy is your student not mine. What happens in Kakarott's house is none of my concern." He then reached for the doorknob again.  
  
"You will wait. We all owe Gohan our lives so the least we can do is give him a little support when he needs it." Piccolo insisted, placing his hand on the door to keep it shut.  
  
" Humph. ......" Was all Vegeta got to say as Gohan came back into the kitchen.  
  
"Is everything all right, Gohan?" Piccolo asked quickly.  
  
Gohan scratched his head nervously." I'm not sure. She seems pretty upset about something."  
  
Chichi entered the kitchen and started pulling pots and pans out to prepare dinner. Her face looked red and swollen and she avoided looking at the other occupants of the room.  
  
" Mom! How about I call Yamcha and see if he wants to fly over for dinner?" Gohan suggested with the look of someone who thinks they have found a solution to a problem.  
  
"NO!" Chichi burst out." I mean, don't do that I'm sure he has something more important to do tonight." Chichi turned back to putting rice in a pot to cook.  
  
"I doubt the weakling has anything better to do. " Vegeta snickered. He was leaning against the door with his arms crossed in front of his chest. ~Damn Namek thinks he can order me around, I'll just have a little fun then, he'll be begging me to leave.~  
  
~That sawed off pain in the ass.~ Piccolo thought as he glared daggers at the man half his height.  
  
Vegeta smirked at the green being." What is your problem Namek? You made me stay and now you want me to be silent?"  
  
BAM!!  
  
Piccolo, Vegeta and Gohan all looked at Chichi. She had slammed a pot on the counter top and now stood holding it and glaring at Vegeta.  
  
"Don't talk about Yamcha like that in my house! He's a better man than you are. He's a better person than I am." Chichi stopped shaking the pot at Vegeta to drop it and cover her face with her hands as she began crying again.  
Gohan became distressed. He actually flew over to his weeping mother and wrapped his arms around her. He hadn't seen her cry this hard since he had come home after the Cell Games and told her about Goku's death. Sure she had cried frequently after that for a while but not so hysterically as she did the first time.  
  
Gohan lifted Chichi and sat her in one of the kitchen chairs." Mom please tell me what is wrong." He begged.  
  
Chichi gasped for air."Oh Gohan, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I'm such a wicked person. I've done something terrible. So, so terrible." The distraught women huddled into a ball in the chair.  
  
"Please calm down Mom. I'm sure it isn't that bad. If you would just tell me what is wrong, I'm sure we can make it right." Gohan was rubbing his mothers back while he knelt by the chair.  
  
Chichi shook her head while still cradling her face in her hands." I can't Gohan. You'll hate me."  
  
Piccolo moved quietly beside Vegeta and sotto voce,"I think it is time we leave."  
  
Vegeta looked at Piccolo in annoyance." You are kidding me right? You made me stay, now you want me to leave?" Vegeta spoke up.  
  
Piccolo sighed in exasperation. And whispered some more "I think we should leave. If Gohan needs our help he can contact us."  
  
"But I want to know what the woman could possibly have done that is so terrible. I'm sure she hasn't gone out and purged any planets. I'm just as sure she hasn't gone on a killing spree. What the hell could she have done that's so bad? Burn dinner?" Vegeta continued speaking too loudly.  
"You!! You don't know anything Vegeta! You don't know anything about me!" Chichi had jumped out of the chair and now stood glaring at the flame- haired man.  
  
Vegeta snorted." I know all I need to know. You are Gohan's mother and Kakarrot's mate." And he folded his arms across his chest again while returning the woman's glare.  
  
Chichi burst into sobs again even louder than before. Gohan gave Vegeta an angry look and sat his mother back down in the chair.  
  
"Mom! Please calm down." He pleaded.  
  
Piccolo growled to see his student so distressed over his mothers distress." Now look what you've done Vegeta. Don't you know when to be quiet?"  
  
"What? I didn't say anything. What did I say woman? What did I say to cause you to make that awful noise?" Vegeta demanded unfolding his arms.  
  
Chichi took her hands away from her face and look up at Vegeta. "You said I was Goku's mate....I'm his wife and I've ......betrayed him." The last two words came out as a sob, but there was no mistaking them.  
  
Three pairs of eyes blinked at each other totally perplexed.  
  
Even Vegeta was surprised."How in the seven hells do you betray a dead man?!"  
  
"Vegeta!!" snapped Piccolo, shocked at the sayian's lack of manners.  
  
Gohan turned his attention back to his mother. "Mom, I'm sure you didn't betray Dad. Tell me what happened. Did you get mad? Did you wish he was here and get mad at him for not being here?" Gohan had done that himself enough times in the last five years for it to jump quickly into his mind. That or get mad at himself because his father wasn't around to help his mother or teach Goten anything.  
  
Chichi shook her head." No even worse. I forgot I was married."  
  
" I believe the correct tense in your language is "were" married." Corrected Vegeta.  
  
~I had to make him stay. ~ Thought Piccolo rolling his eyes.  
  
"No Vegeta, I was married and still am married." Chichi countered.  
  
Gohan decided to interrupt Vegeta and his mothers little tete-a-tete." So how did you forget you were married? Did you fill out "single" on a form or something Mom?"  
  
"This is not funny Gohan!" Chichi scolded.  
  
" I wasn't making fun Mom, honest. But what made you realize you forgot?" Gohan quickly hung is his head apologizing.  
  
"I kissed a man." Chichi whispered.  
  
"Huh?" Gohan looked at his mother confused.  
  
Vegeta as helpful as always started to repeat Chichi's statement." She said she ...."  
  
"We heard her Vegeta!!" Interrupted Piccolo. ~All right, I am now totally out of my element. ~  
  
Gohan smiled." Mom I might be 15 and never had a date but I don't think kissing is a capital crime in this region." Vegeta smirked at that one, Piccolo just cringed he knew what was coming next.  
  
"Don't you give me any attitude Gohan!" Chichi shouted jumping out of the chair again. "I kissed a man who isn't your father. You should be furious with me."  
  
~Well the onna is getting her exercise jumping in and out of that chair. ~ Vegeta observed to himself.  
  
"Why should I be furious with you? "Gohan asked as he stood up.  
  
"Why?" Chichi answered," Because........it was more than just a kiss."  
  
Gohan's eyes went wide." MOM! Were you making out?!"  
  
Chichi's mouth dropped open. She quickly shut it. "That isn't what I meant. What I meant is that I think I've got feelings for someone other than Goku."  
  
"Wow mom that is great!" Gohan grinned at his mother. ~This might turnout all right after all. ~ He thought hopefully.  
  
SMACK! Gohan looked stunned, the smack to the face hadn't hurt, he just hadn't seen it coming, literally or figuratively.  
  
"Have you no shame Gohan?" Chichi inquired of her eldest son.  
  
"Chichi calm down. I do not think Gohan was trying to be flippant. Gohan, why did you say that it was great?" Piccolo decided he needed to draw Chichi's attention away from physical violence.  
  
"Well, I worry about Mom." Gohan turned his attention to his sensei." I worry how she will live and if she will get lonely when I start high school and when Goten starts school. I worry about her being all alone when me and Goten grow up."  
  
Chichi picked up the pot from the floor and went back to the stove." I'm sorry Gohan but what I did was wrong. I've had a husband; I have two sons to raise. I have no right carrying on like a schoolgirl. What would Goku think if he knew what I was doing, what I was feeling?"  
  
Piccolo frowned. "Goku is dead not you. If he was so concerned about what you would do with your life he should have let us wish him back with the dragonballs." Now he stood in the middle of the kitchen with his arms crossed over his chest. "I'm sorry Gohan I do not mean to be cruel, it is the truth though."  
  
Chichi continued cooking." I can't condone what I 've done. I couldn't bare to hurt Goku."  
  
Vegeta made an annoyed sound in the back of his throat. "Stop and think onna. Kakarott didn't have a jealous or selfish bone in his baka body. Do you think he would want you to pine away all alone for the rest of your life on this mud ball of a planet?"  
  
Three sets of eyes stared at the Saiyian Prince in shock.  
  
"What? "Barked Vegeta.  
  
"You stopped butting in, I forgot you were still here." Piccolo covered his surprise.  
  
Gohan considered the last living full-blooded saiyian. "Vegeta-san, could you answer a question for me?"  
  
" Hn, it depends what kind of question?" Vegeta held Gohan's gaze.  
  
"About saiyians. What do Saiyians do when they loose a mate?" Gohan inquired.  
  
"Kill who ever is responsible, or die trying. Then they grieve like crazy." Vegeta answer easily.  
  
Gohan nodded. "Do they ever choose another mate?"  
  
Vegeta continued, everyone else in the room was paying rapt attention to him now. "They may, if they find one that is suitable. My father never did but he wasn't widowed for very long and he had other concerns at the time. But I heard of many who took a second mate. I even have a vague recollection of one Saiyian who took a third mate."  
  
Gohan turned his attention back to the his mother." See Mom, if Dad had out lived you he would probably have found someone else eventually."  
  
Chichi went back to chopping vegetables and sighed." Gohan...I am not going to deal in hypothetical possibilities. I just do not feel what I did was right. And I do NOT plan on doing it again. I'm sorry for creating such a scene."  
  
"Mom, it is ok. You wouldn't want to tell me who the guy is, would you?" Reassured Gohan.  
  
"ABSOLUTLY NOT!!" Gasped Chichi.  
  
~Oh well, it was worth a shot~ thought Gohan.  
  
"Fine woman, make your own decisions but do not blame them on anyone else. The boy has enough on his shoulders.", reminded the Prince.  
  
Piccolo looked sideways at Vegeta. ~Damn, if he doesn't run hot and cold. ~  
  
Chichi hadn't stop cooking she just nodded her head."Right! It is my life and I am responsible for how I live it and I have made my decision."  
  
Gohan watched his mother continue cooking. "ok mom if that is how you feel. Just stop beating yourself up about making one mistake."  
  
Piccolo raised one eye ridge." Actually Gohan that is good advice, you should take it yourself."  
  
Gohan gave Piccolo a sour look. Which just caused Vegeta to smirk. Chichi put down her spoon to pat Gohan on the shoulder and smile at him.  
  
"So can I leave now? I have to get back to my training." Vegeta growled, ~damn weak emotional ningens.~  
  
Piccolo turned to face Vegeta. "Yes, Go already."  
  
Vegeta marched out of the house and flew away. Piccolo followed him to the door, and then turned around before exiting. Looking back at Gohan, Piccolo shook his head. "Well at least it keeps him off the streets. If you or your family need anything Gohan you know how to reach me."  
  
"Yes, and thank you Piccolo-san", replied Gohan. Gohan walked over and closed the kitchen door after watching Piccolo fly away. He walked back to where his mother stood at the stove. "So Mom can I help with dinner?"  
  
Chichi embraced her son. "Yes Gohan I would appreciate that very much."  
The next two weeks passed without incident. At least on the surface everything seemed to go back to normal. Gohan however was acutely aware that things still were not right with his mother. She spent even more time cleaning and doing chores than before, it was as if she was afraid to sit still. He also became aware that she wasn't sleeping well either, she was going to bed later and getting up earlier than ever. The worst thing though to Gohan's mind was that she seemed to be eating less and/or loosing weight. The fifteen year old was getting worried. Normally when he wasn't sure of what to do for his mother he would ask Yamcha. Yamcha however hadn't been around at all in the last two weeks. That in it self wasn't that unusual, Yamcha's job did make him travel a lot but at this time of year he usually didn't have to go to far for too long. Gohan decided to take some action by calling Yamcha for some help.  
  
Gohan's phone conversation:  
  
Gohan -"Hello Yamcha, it's me Gohan. I was wondering if you could come over today."  
  
*****  
  
Gohan -"Please, Yamcha."  
  
****  
  
Gohan - "I'm sorry Yamcha. I understand if you are busy but I haven't seen you in a couple of weeks and I need some help with something."  
  
*****  
  
Gohan - "Well actually its about Mom."  
  
****  
  
Gohan - "Usually I would agree with you but."  
  
****  
  
Gohan - "She might be sick or something. She isn't eating right."  
  
** **  
  
Gohan - "Yes I know Mom doesn't eat like Goten and me."  
  
****  
  
Gohan - "She won't talk about it."  
  
****  
  
Gohan - "That and she seems so sad lately too."  
  
****  
  
Gohan - "You always knew what to do for Mom in the past and I."  
  
****  
  
Gohan - "Yamcha?"  
  
****  
  
Gohan - "Are you mad at us or something?"  
  
****  
  
Gohan -"NO, it's just that you haven't been around and you seem so reluctant to come over now."  
  
****  
  
Gohan - "It's ok Yamcha, I'll take care of it."  
  
****  
  
Gohan -"Ya, bye Yamcha."  
  
Gohan hung up the phone. He had taken the opportunity to call Yamcha since his mother was out shopping and Goten had gone with her to help. He walked back to his desk where he had left his schoolbooks open. Gohan sat down and scratched his head.  
  
~Now that was strange. In the past if I called Yamcha about anything he came running over in a flash. I tried not to take advantage but today he seemed determined not to come over. ~  
  
Gohan picked up his pencil and stared at the equations in the textbook. ~I wonder if he knows something or if he and Mom had a fight? ~  
  
Gohan put down the pencil and stood up to look out of his window.  
  
No one was there to see Gohan's eyes widen as a thought occurred to him, an incredible but not impossible thought. ~ I haven't seen Yamcha around since that day Mom fell apart. Since the day she said she kissed someone. I never could figure out where she met a man to kiss. Could she have kissed Yamcha? ~  
  
TBC 


End file.
